Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: All summary inside... Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie! by Abba. And it's a AXT 1shot!


"Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!"

July 26th, 2007!

Summary: Just a Theresa that's all alone watching tv and tons more... "Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!" by ABBA.

Couples: Maybe a bit of AXT.

Characters: Theresa and a bit of Archie.

-------------------------------------

Theresa was watching tv. All alone with sadness. Theresa was in her pink sexy non-sleeves that revealed her tummy, and had a blue tight skirt with pink platforms, make-up and hoops earings that jingled as she moved. She was watching "King of the hill" but watched it in french. It was passed half twelve... she looked at the phone as she cried, and started praying...

_Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the phone  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

Jay broke up with her lastnight at midnight. She wondered where was her friends. Why weren't they comfroted her? She wondered. She looked and saw a note on the kitchen counter. She went up to it and went back to the living room.

_Dear Theresa_

_Were gone to a suber club and not a stupid freak'n bar that you went to._

_But listen, Archie will go back to the brownstone a bit early than us, m'ok?_

_I know... I guess I'll tell you why? Jay uppertunity hates you, he says he'll ignore you_

_and all that, he says that your a sluttywhore. And... I won't really be friends with you_

_anymore... and Jay is right you are a sluttywhore. Anyway me and Arch broke up lastnight_

_at midnight in my room, just like you and Jay did, but now I'm dating him so backoff! _

_Tessie, Archie said that he loves you, ok? So yeah... bye._

_Your ex-friend Atlanta Dantion_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Theresa was shocked that Archie loved her. But with Jay and Atlanta ignoring her she wanted a brake of the day. Why the hell she'll do... she feels to cry in Archie's arms and all that. Tears went down to her face as mascara started to ruin her pretty young sexy face. _Fuck you Jay and Atlanta_, Theresa thought angrilly. She finally wanted to watch some moviestars life stories. Suddendly she turned off the tv... and had a preasure...

_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of t.v.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

She opened the window for some fresh air to come in. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Tears rumbled as she saw the clock turning to 12:30am, her heart shaked she didn't know what to do she kept seeing shadows... shadows... shadows... the word repeated in her head tons of times.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

A knocked was heared on the door and she opened it, and here stand Archie smiling at her. But suddendly his eyes went googly and his mouth started to water as he saw Theresa's outfit. Theresa did a 'why are you looking at me that way?' expression, covering her boobs, well it showed a bit of her boobs. He did an 'Because your lovely' expression.

"Thank you, Archie" replied a smiling Theresa. Theresa let Archie come in the house, ofcoarse. Archie sat on the couch with Theresa. Archie closed his eyes, and put his head on her shoulder. And Theresa thought ounce again as the "Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!" song by ABBA.

_There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Archie opened his eyes and lift his head from her shoulder and made her go leaning to him. She couldn't wait any longer, she kissed him on the lips and Archie blushed as she stopped kissing him. They turned on the tv, and watch an horror movie together. After it was done they did sex on the couch. And as for that they will never forget that day.

------------------------------------

_I know it was kinda stinky, there, but oh well._


End file.
